If $x \oplus y = x(y-8)$ and $x \circledcirc y = (3-x)(y)$, find $6 \oplus (2 \circledcirc 3)$.
Explanation: First, find $2 \circledcirc 3$ $ 2 \circledcirc 3 = (3-2)(3)$ $ \hphantom{2 \circledcirc 3} = 3$ Now, find $6 \oplus 3$ $ 6 \oplus 3 = 6(3-8)$ $ \hphantom{6 \oplus 3} = -30$.